Crying Eyes Love Fighting Eyes
by Rayen 'Tora' King
Summary: Hybrids.Bioengineered pets.they have human intellegince,and can be anything you can think of.Umino Iruka owns two of these animals-Naruto,a hyper young kitten;and Miaka,a protective female.what ensues when miaka comes into heat?SasuxOC,IruxAnko,NaruxHin.
1. Character Critter Guide

Who Is What

**NARUTO Character Animals:**

Naruto-cat: yellow with darker markers on cheeks

Sasuke-cat: black with small white mark on back

Sakura-rabbit: cotton candy pink

Kiba-dog: brown with red marks on cheeks

Hinata-red panda: pale red

Shino-anteater: black and gray

Garra-weasel: red

Temari-weasel: dirty yellow

Kankuro-weasel: dark brown with purple face marks

Neji-red panda: dark red

Tenten-gazelle: brown

Lee-kangaroo rat: dark brown

Shikamaru-deer: brown

Ino-guinea pig: pale yellow

Choji-sloth: brown with red barks on cheeks

Sai-cat: black

Itachi-cat: black

Kisame-catfish: blue

Sakon-wolf: gray

**OC Character Animals :**

Miaka-cat: pure silver with darker marks on eyes

Shiro-wolf: white with a single black paw

Ayame-mouse: gray

Kuro-cat: black with white mask over eyes

Gin-cat:silver pelt with brown eyes

Kinta-cat: brown pelt with silver eyes


	2. Quicky Profiles!

I figured everyone might want a little bit on personality and what not of our current characters. I add Sai because he should be appearing in the next chapter or so. hope this clears things up!

* * *

**FYI: ()=age in species' years X=crossed with

* * *

PET INFO!!**

Name:Miaka

Hybrid Type:cat

Owner:Umino Iruka

Breeding: Ginheki — wolf X cat X panther(genes infused with humanoid)

Age:1½ (19)

Physical Features:silver fur with silver eyes. Has what looks like tarnished silver tear streams back across cheeks from eyes. Thus the breeding name Ginheki or Silver Tears. When she gets her human and humanoid forms, she has long silver hair and bright silver eyes. Her facial markings look like tattoos, in the same spot. Humanoid she has silver wolf-like cat ears.

Personality:Caustic, but caring. Protective of anyone she cares about — especially Naruto

* * *

Name: Naruto

Hybrid Type:cat

Owner:Umino Iruka

Breeding: Uzamaki — nine-tailed fox X cat(genes infused with humanoid.)

Age: 6 months(7)

Physical Features: bright sunshine yellow fur with darker yellow marks on cheeks, and bright blue eyes. As age a darker yellow swirl appears on stomach(the mark defines the Uzamaki breed).

Personality:hyper, shy when Miaka is not around. Thinks of her as older sister, then when Sasuke shows up, thinks of him as big brother.

* * *

Name:Sasuke

Hybrid Type:cat

Owner:Hatake Kakashi

Breeding: Uchiha — wolf X lion X cat(genes infused with humanoid.)

Age:1½(19)

Physical Features:black fur with a small white spot in between his shoulder blades. His eyes are normally a very dark ocean blue, but if he is aggravated, they become blood red.

Personality: basically, until he meets Miaka, he's a fight-picking, back-talking, ass-kicking, snobby jerk. After meeting Miaka, he kinda calms down.

* * *

Name:Hinata

Hybrid Type:Red Panda

Owner:Anko Mitarashi

Breeding:Hyuga — red panda X mouse

Age:6 months(1½)

Physical Features: pale red fur(yes I'm aware it's wrong. Bear with me), white eyes. Eyes define the breed.

Personality:shy, crush on Naruto. Develops a bit of a backbone.

* * *

Name:Sai

Hybrid Type:cat

Owner:none(alley cat)

Breeding:mutt(whole bunch of breeds)

Age:1½(19

Physical Features:black fur black eyes

Personality:just plain odd. Thinks that he and Miaka are 'meant to be' and is constantly challenging Sasuke to fights that result with Miaka throwing him off the balcony.**

* * *

PEOPLE INFO!!**

Name:Umino Iruka

Age:28

Job:Elementary Teacher

Physical Features:brown hair, brown eyes, scar across bridge of nose.

Personality:caring, sensitive, always trying to keep Miaka out of danger.

* * *

Name:Hatake Kakashi

Age:30

Job:Junior High Teacher/Hybrid Breeder

Physical Features:Silver hair, dark chocolate eyes. Wears a mask.

Personality:caustic, yet fun to be around.

* * *

Name:Anko Mitarashi

Age:28

Job:Receptionist fro Hybrid Breeding Center

Physical Features:black hair, light brown eyes

Personality:hyper, loves a good buzz AND a good night*coff, coff*, loves dango, and has a mega crush on Iruka.

* * *

Name:Tsunade Sannin

Age:35(I wanted to let her be semi young. Just go with it!!)

Job:Vet for Hybrid breeding center

Physical Features:blonde hair, golden hazel eyes.

Personality:hyper, drinks sake a lot, loves to gamble, but takes great care of the animals at the center.


	3. Prologue

Prologue

Hi. The name's Miaka. I'm a cat... sorta. I guess I could be considered a cat, though I'm really a new breed of pet, call a Hybrid. Hybrids can look like and be anything you can think of, and can breed with just about any other Hybrid, though it would be wise not to breed meat eaters with plant eaters... not good idea trust me. And I can reproduce with another female if I wanted... but I can tell you I'm dead straight. And we are as smart as humans. We can even talk with them.

Anyway, I live with my master, Umino Iruka, and a younger Hybrid, Naruto.

Iruka is a nice guy; he's a teacher at a local elementary school, and is a very good human. He's average height(for humans) and has brown hair and brown eyes. The one thing that I think he's very conscious of is a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose.

Naruto is a yellow kitten with darker yellow marks on his cheeks. He has electric blue eyes that tend to tear up a lot when I don't play with him. He's very hyper, but he hates it when I'm away from him for too long.

We live in a small apartment in a small town about fifty miles from the city of Kohona. The apartment's small, but I don't care. It's home. It's better than a trashcan. I slept in those for God knows how long, and they smell like HELL! Anyway off topic.

SO, apparently I'm a rare breed of cat that is is always sleek and their fur is always shiny. Actually that's good for me. I'm silver. True silver!! Like the ring you wear around your finger, under those fancy smancy rocks. Anywho, my claws are about the length of an average person's finger from the second knuckle to the tip. AND I'm tough as nails. I'm what's called a 'feral-born' Hybrid. My first master allowed my parents out into his god knows how many acre estate, and I was raised so I could protect myself. My three older siblings all died because they were stupid. When I was sold, I developed a hatred for pink(my owner's daughter always dressed me in it!! I hated it!) and ran away. I was wild for about half a year before I found Iruka in an alley I was hunting in getting mugged. I clawed the thugs face off, and Iruka took me in. At first, he let me out when he left for work, but when I found Naruto, I was forced to stay indoors so the little critter didn't have to be alone.(let's just say he was almost gang-raped. Poor thing.)

So it's been about a year and a half since I was born, give or take a week or two. That makes me about a year and a half in human years. In cat years, I'm nineteen. Yep, I'm in my prime, but since I'm a Hybrid, my prime lasts longer than the average cat's... or any animal's. What can I say? It's good to be the genetically engineered pet... in a way. And I literally have nine lives. So lets see... since an average cat's life's span is twenty... multiply that by nine... that's... one hundred eighty years. Average. Give or take a year. I'll live longer than whoever is reading this. Don't take it personally. If you take good care of yourself, you can live that long. IT'S PROVEN.

Anyway. I guess you would like to hear the story now?


	4. Chapter 1: In Heat

Chapter 1

In Heat

The muscular silver female sat on the balcony rail, looking down into the alley below with longing. If it had been half a year before, she would have leapt down with no hesitation and wandered the small street looking for someone to fight. But lately, she had something more important to take care of...

"Miaka-nee-chan!!" a yellow kitten shrieked as it ran around the corner and came to a skidding halt.

Miaka grabbed the ruff his neck as she jumped down and carried him inside the apartment, then sat him down on the floor.

"Naruto, I've told you never to come running onto the balcony. You don't have the best of brake-pads yet," she stated, closing the balcony door with a push of her paw. "Understand?"

"Sorry, Miaka, but I woke up from my nap and I didn't know where you were and you always come out here when you need to think-"

"Whoa. Speak like a normal cat."

"Mew?"

"Not what I meant. Talk at a slower rate."

"Sorry, Miaka-nee-chan. Will you play tug-o-war with me?" the kitten pleaded, looking pitiful.

The silver female sighed, but nuzzled the kitten. "Maybe a round or two."

"YAY!" the yellow kitten ran to find the ribbon that Miaka had been wearing when she had rescued the squirt, while the female walked over to her water dish and lapped quietly.

_I wonder if this is what Mom and Dad expected me to be?_ She thought, looking down at her reflection in the water. She understood she was in fact of strong heritage and a rare breed and coloring, but her parents had continuously moved dens when she was the last kit left so she wasn't found, but she had been. _A housecat and a nanny to an mongrel who is so dependant on me it's almost as if he's my kit? That would give them a heartattack._

A soft snap sounded, and Miaka spun and caught the end of the ribbon and held on as Naruto tried in vain to shake it out of her mouth. She tugged the piece of cloth half heartedly, just enough to make Naruto try harder.

After roughly half an hour, Miaka dropped the ribbon and mewed loudly as she ran to the door and jumped at the brunette man as he entered the apartment. "IRUKA!!!"

"Hi, Miaka. How have you been?" Iruka asked, cradling the cat in his arms.

"Bored. Can I-"

"We've talked about this, Miaka," the man snapped, then sat her down and scooped up the yellow kitten as he came to a halt. "Hello, Naruto. Have fun?"

"YEP! Nee-chan was daydreaming on the balcony again!" Naruto squealed, letting the word out.

"Traiter," the female growled as Iruka slowly turned to her.

"Miaka-" Iruka started.

"I was just sitting on the balcony while Naruto took a nap, okay? I'm a feral-born. I like being outdoors," she snapped, standing. "I hate being cooped up all the time, Iruka. I have more energy than I can excess here without hurting Naruto. I need to go out."

Iruka sighed. He knew the silver female was right. Since she was feral-born — he barely understood that part of the whole breeding thing — she tended to want to be outside more often than not. But he didn't want her to come home again covered in blood and acting as if it was just mud.

"I'm sorry, Miaka. But I can't afford you getting hurt."

"So what if I get a few scratches?!" she snapped.

"Miaka. I had a hard day. Can you please stop?" Iruka asked softly.

The female stopped immediately and nodded. "Sorry, Iruka ..."

"It's okay, kitten."

The kitten was put down, and the female walked over and began to give the young one a thorough tongue bath as the human began to cook supper. This was a normal setting for the trio. Once Iruka left to teach at a local school, the silver female was in charge of making sure the younger male was well cared for. In the evenings, the human would prepare a meal for each of them, and then they would all get ready for bed.

* * *

"Miaka. Naruto!" Iruka called the next morning. "Breakfast!!"

The kitten flew from the bedroom. Still in his pajamas — they didn't have the best heating system, and both cats were short haired — he dug into his kitten food like a cyclone. The silver female didn't appear.

"Miaka?" Iruka called again.

A muffled, painful meow responded, and Iruka rushed from the kitchen to the bedroom, worried. Miaka was never sick; she was always healthy.

He kneeled beside the basket at the foot of his bed, and gently put a hand on the silver cat's back. She was feverish. A painful mew sounded, and Miaka looked at him pleadingly.

"Iruka ... make it stop... it hurts..." she moaned as she curled into a tight ball.

Iruka picked up the cat and cradled her in his arms as he rushed to the phone, dialed the number for the school, and told them he couldn't come in because Miaka was ill.

The receptionist understood-the staff was very fond of the two cats; Iruka brought them in every so often for the children to play with- and said she'd arrange for a sub for him.

Iruka hung up, then grabbed his car keys, put down an extra dish of food, informed Naruto he was taking Miaka to a doctor and would be back soon, and left.

The nearest vet for Hybrids was in Kohona, but he couldn't afford the drive, but there was a breeding clinic near the park that specialized in the strange pets. Surely they would have a vet there? Just in case one of the animals got sick?

* * *

Upon entering the clinic, Iruka was greeted by a young woman who he assumed was the receptionist.

"Uh, excuse me, but-" he started.

"Good morning sir. Welcome to Fire Country Hybrid Breeding. Are you purchasing-" she noticed the female curled up in Iruka's arms. "Are you looking to breed your pet?"

"No-"

"Grooming? We can arrange it-"

"Do you have a vet here?" Iruka interrupted. "I was getting ready to leave for work and my cat was sick. She's running a fever, and I'm not sure what to do."

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing but a fall cold, but if not, you'll have to take her to Kohona. Just down the hall to the left is the vet's office. She can help you," she replied.

"Thank you, Miss..." he quickly looked at her name tag. "Anko."

"No problem!" she said, waving as he walked down the hall. _He was a cute one..._

Iruka open the door Anko had indicated, and sighed in relief when he saw a blonde woman standing in a corner.

"Excuse me for intruding, but my cat here is sick, and I'm not sure what to do," he said, and the woman turned. "She's normally very healthy.

"I see, bring her here. By the way. My name's Tsunade."

"My name is Iruka," he replied, setting Miaka on the table.

"Iruka, I think it was nothing. I'm fine now," the female said, slowly standing on wobbly legs. _He doesn't have the money to pay a vet bill for me. I have to convince him it's nothing!_

"Oh, she is a Hybrid. I wasn't sure, but she looked like one," Tsunade said, scratching Miaka behind the ears as she felt her for any signs of sickness.

After ten minutes, she was about to come to a conclusion, when the door slammed open, and a silver haired man carrying a black cat about the same age and size — maybe a little larger — by his scruff, and the cat had his front paws crossed like it was no big deal, even if he had a bite mark in his ear.

"Tsunade. He did it again," the man said, roughly dropping the cat on the table. "I can't believe he's causing this much trouble for his second heat! Maybe we should neuter him-"

"You know we can't neuter him. He last of a great pedigree! We need to keep him like this until we can at least mate him!" the blonde replied.

"And even if she did agree, Kakashi, you know that I wouldn't go through with it without a fight," the black male agreed.

_He has a fighting spirit... I like it,_ Miaka thought as she watched.

The male noticed, looked over her once, then smirked. "Who's the old hag?"

Without hesitation Miaka crouched back on her haunches and lunged at the male Hybrid, knocking him to the floor and taking a firm hold of his tail and spinning him once before sending him into a wall. The male stood, then ran forward with his teeth bared, only to miss the female due to her jumping over him and biting down on his tail again.

Miaka held the advantage. She had been in so many fights it wasn't funny, but she still knew how to hold her own. This cat was obviously just a snobby, spoiled kitten who had no idea what he was doing.

She yanked on his tail, making the male spin and then she brought out her extra long claws when the male unsheathed his puny normal length ones. "You want to play paddy cake, kit?"

The male was looking from his claws to hers, unsure whether it was worth it.

"Okay, that's enough fights for one day, Sasuke," the silver haired man snapped as he picked up the black hybrid.

Iruka stomped over and picked up Miaka with a firm look. "Miaka, you know how much I hate it when you get into fights! When we get home you are in so much trouble!"

Miaka just flattened her ears to the side and glared at Sasuke. _Great, now he got me in trouble. I so did not need this!!_

Kakashi sat the male at one end of the table, and Iruka sat the furious female at the other. The two men acknowledged each other, having met a teachers's meeting before, then each held on to his pet.

"Iruka, all that's wrong with Miaka is that she is in heat. I assume it is her first?" Tsunade asked.

"As far as I know-"

"It's my second. I matured early. About six months ago," the female replied, beginning to clean herself.

The black male watched as she moved her head gracefully down her on shoulder, a soft pink tongue gently combing with each stroke. _Whoa... If she's in heat... maybe I could... oh yeah... payback city..._

"I see. Then your options are to either have her mate or have her spayed."

Miaka jumped at the word 'spayed'. _Oh-no!! Anything but that!!_

"I really don't want to get her spayed... she probably wouldn't take care of my kitten as well if she was..." Iruka said. "And I don't have the money. But, if I can find her a mate that's her size and age... I think I can afford it..."

Miaka spun. "No! You can't do that, Iruka!! It's not worth it!!! What about that vacation you wanted to go on?!?!"

The brunette man just gently stroked her head. "Don't worry about it, Miaka. I can always raise up the money again. If you're happy, that's all I need."

"I'm happy!! Don't waste your money! I don't need a mate!!!"

The two Hybrid experts were astonished at how the silver female was trying to talk Iruka outta getting her a mate. She was either unsure about mating, or wanted him to not waste money on her. The black male, however, just smirked.

"Miaka, you said last night you can't excess all your energy without hurting Naruto-"

"That's because I'm a feral-born!!" the female yowled. "I need to be outside more than once a week!!!"

Tsunade dropped her clipboard, and Kakashi spun to face the pair. _feral-born?!?!_

Sasuke had no clue what the female meant.

"And who would watch Naruto when I'm at work, Miaka?" Iruka said quietly as Tsunade rushed to her computer. "He needs you. He's afraid that you'd abandon him if you go outside. Don't you remember what he told us about what happened to his parents?"

The female bowed her head. "Yes..."

"Alright. We need to keep him happy, so I need to get you a mate that will help take of him. Someone who will look out for you too," Iruka said, stroking her head gently.

"But I don't want a mate..."

Again, the experts were astonished.

"All a mate is good for is a good lay, but that's about it. Especially these days. No one is born like me in this entire center. None of them are worth even looking at," Miaka said.

While they were talking Tsunade looked up feral-born Hybrids, and discovered that the last feral-born sold was a year before, and the description of the kit matched Miaka's appearance.

"Not to appear rude, Iruka-san," Tsunade said, standing and turning to the room. "But I suggest you go on and find her a mate. A feral-born needs a mate as soon as they're first in heat, unlike most Hybrids. Since I figure that in her first heat, she didn't want anything to do with mating, this is the chance she has."

Iruka looked down at Miaka, whose eyes were begging him to just let her get on with her life, then looked at Tsunade and nodded. "Alright."

Miaka sighed and put her face against his neck as Kakashi led them to the mate pens.


	5. Chapter 2:Eeny,Meeny,Miney,ANYONEBUTMOE

Chapter 2

Eeny, Meeny, Miney, ANYONE BUT MOE!

They put her in the female pen first, and found she wasn't dominant enough to try and mount one of them, but she was dominant enough to chase off Temari, a dirty yellow weasel, who attempted to claim her.

Then Kakashi put her in an empty room, then let in six males, Sasuke being one of them. Miaka's interest was now perked, and she looked at each male for a second, then noticed a high shelf. With a smirk she jumped to a dresser, and up the shelves until she was on the one she wanted.

"Alright, whoever can get up here and knock me off the shelf, I'll be your mate," she stated simply, her eyes trickling with mischief.

The first attempt was made by a dark red panda, but he was pushed to the ground when he attempted to knock Miaka off.

The second try was take by a dark brown weasel with purple face marks, but he was **thrown** back to the floor.

"What if one of them actually does manage to knock her from the shelf?!" Iruka asked nervously.

Kakashi looked over at the other man. "I'm not sure. I've never seen a mating ritual as intriguing as this. Normally, the female will tell the males that they need to fight to decide who will be her mate, but this different."

A third male, a brown kangaroo rat, attempted the ascent, but he was denied by a swat. The fourth male, a brown dog with red marks on his cheeks, met the same fate.

The fifth contestant, a red weasel with lust in his eyes, made it to the top and almost get her off, but was thrown off once Miaka got her balance.

"Come on, you're all wi-MPS!!" she was caught off guard when she felt teeth in the back of her neck, and found herself land on the ground roughly with two black paws on either side of her.

She turned to see Sasuke smirking.

"I win, gray."

"I'm silver, thank you very much. Don't you have some poor defense animal to rip to shreds?" Miaka asked in annoyance.

"No. I think you should be honored, having someone as high bred as me wanting you," the black answered. "Mutt."

Again, she let her claws out and dug them into his foot. When he yowled in pain and jumped back, she stood and spun, her fur bristling.

Sasuke licked his paw and glared. "Your parents were probably mousebrained and couldn't teach you how to behave."

"For your information I have as high a pedigree as you, not that you would care!! But I'd appreciate if you'd keep your opinions of my parents to yourself!!" Miaka snarled, her canines glinting in the light.

The other five males had circled them, and murmurs of betting was going around.

"Miaka-" Iruka began to shout.

"You have to let them mate," Kakashi stated.

"What?!" Iruka spun. "Miaka hates him!! She'll rip him to shreds!!" he started hyperventilating. "I couldn't afford any lawsuit that could follow if she does-"

"Nothing to worry about, Umino-san. Sasuke will back off. And if he doesn't, it serves him right," Kakashi said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "About mating. Sasuke's never took an interest; this is his second heat as well. Plus, as you heard, he's a pedigreed animal, registered as well."

Iruka turned to the room. "What kind of Hybrid is he?"

"A cat, wolf, and lion. Odd combo isn't?" Kakashi laughed. "It's guessed he'll either be as large as a wolf or a small lion when he's finished growing. From the looks of Miaka, she might have wolf and some large feline in her as well. Can't tell you what though."

Miaka crouched. "I'm warning you now. Just because you're a pretty little kitty, I won't hold back."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he snarled, preparing for attack.

Miaka watched his muscles flex, and prepared to pounce, when she felt hands around her stomach.

"IRUKA!!" she whined, watching as Sasuke did simular with Kakashi. "Let me go!!"

"You can fight in the mating room," Kakashi said leaving the room.

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS THE MATING ROOM!!!" Iruka and Miaka exclaimed.

"Actually, that's just the pairing room."

Miaka sighed. _I just hope-That's probably what it is..._

Sasuke was smirking again. _I've got her where I want her._

_I should have just picked one that I knew I could bat away..._ the female thought. _That rat would have been easy._


	6. Chapter 3:Step Away From the Female

Chapter 3

Step Away From The Female

Kakashi sighed as he opened the mating room door. "I'll have Anko look up her pedigree, and we'll send that to you."

"I don't-"

"That way we know exactly what kind of Hybrid she is. We have to be careful," Kakashi answered. "You see, Uchiha Hybrids mate for life, but if her breed doesn't, it could be a problem." he sat down the black male who walked into the room with a smirk.

Iruka clutched Miaka to his chest. "Maybe this is a bad idea... Why don't we wait until after we know Miaka's breeding?"

Miaka rolled her eyes, shimmied out of Iruka's arms, then landed gracefully in the room. "I'll see you soon Iruka. You might want to save some money."

Kakashi shut the door before Iruka could say another word.

* * *

Sasuke watched as Miaka looked around the room.

It was PINK. Everywhere was pink. The bed was pink, the floor was pink, the walls was pink; EVERYTHING WAS PINK!! Miaka **LOATHED** pink.

"What's with all the pink?" she growled. "I thought this was a mating room, not a four year old girl's room."

There was no answer, so she turned to where he last was and then...

Something heavy landed on top of her, and she yowled in pain as teeth bit into her neck. Her legs and tail were being forcefully moved, but she was having none of that. She stood up and rolled, causing her assailant to get crushed and relinquish his grip on her neck. She jumped up and ran to the bed where she climbed up the bed post like she had the devil on her tail.

Sasuke stood in the center of the room, staring after her in surprise. She was strong, and that meant if he successfully impregnated her, the kittens would be strong as well. He was tempted to follow her, but with the combination of weight, that wouldn't be a good idea. The post would most likely break, and they'd both be in a world of hurt, especially Miaka.

"What the hell is your problem?!" the silver female snapped. "You're as bad as the alley cats back home!!"

"I'm in heat. What do you expect?" he asked with a smirk.

"You don't see me acting like a fucking birdbrained average queen, waiting for you to stick your dick up my ass!!"

Sasuke stepped back in offence. "What?"

"You're as bad as a regular tomcat! All males are the same! All they care about is getting laid so they can have 'heirs' to their fine 'breeding', but then they run off before the kits are born!!" Miaka snarled, her tail whipping around. "'Mate for life' my ass!"

Sasuke felt a knot in his stomach form, and he lost what courage he had had to try and get her back for earlier. She was threatened, and the part of him that actually wanted her didn't want her to be threatened.

He sat down and sighed, looking away. "Sorry for scaring you."

The female on the post cocked an ear. "EH?! I'm not scared!! I'm pissed off!!"

"I'm sorry for that too," he responded.

Miaka began to answer, when the post swayed and she fell from her perch. Sasuke panicked. He ran forward, and caught the female as she flipped to land on her feet. The result was the silver Hybrid laying on her stomach on the black Hybrid's back in mid air, then Sasuke twisted so he was holding onto the female as they skidded across the floor. In annoyance, he bit Miaka's ear.

"OW!" Miaka responded, trying to pull away from the male.

He dug his canines into her soft ear, then licked it gently. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I could have landed on my own!!" she insisted, then glared away. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. No problem," he answered, still licking her ears.

Suddenly the female jumped up. "OH NO! NARUTO!!"

"Huh?"

Miaka began to pace anxiously. "Naruto's gonna freak!! I've never been away from him!! Not even for a few hours!! Who's gonna sing him to sleep?! How's he gonna-"

Sasuke put his tail in her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto!! My little brother-well, kinda little brother! He's all alone back home, and he doesn't like being separated from me!" she sat down with a heavy sigh. "I feel like I betrayed him..."

"Why?" he asked, standing and siting in front of her.

"His parents left to go hunting, and they never came back. I saved him a few months ago from a few alley Hybrids. He's been my little shadow ever since. My little sun colored shadow..." she whispered, then beginning to lick a paw. "I think I got a splinter..."

Sasuke nudged her, and she allowed him to look at her paw. He studied it for a moment, then lightly nipped the small piece of wood, and pulled it out.

"Better?" he asked, licking her ear again.

"Thanks."

Sasuke nuzzled her, and this time, Miaka let him kiss her lightly, and mewled softly as he gently nibbled her ear affectionately. She was making him take baby steps to getting laid, but it was worth it. It made her feel a little better about leaving Naruto alone...

* * *

"How long is it going to take?" Iruka asked, hoping not long.

"About a week," Kakashi replied, monotonely.

"A WEEK?!" Iruka shouted. "What about Naruto? She's never been away from him for longer than a few minutes!! He'll panic!!"

"She already had a mate-"

"No! It's my kitten. She takes care of him, and he follows her around like a little sun colored shadow!" the brunette answered, then he looked up at the ceiling. "Is Sasuke for sale?"

"I'm his owner," Kakashi replied, then kinda got a guilty look on his face. "And even if he was for sale, he'd cost..." he whispered the huge amount Iruka's ear.

Iruka paled. "Then there's no point in letting them mate."

"Don't worry. We can figure something out. If it wasn't for your kitten I'd offer to buy Miaka, but since she's kinda in charge of raising him... it'd be best if we could figure out a way from Sasuke Miaka to at least be together a few days a week until their next heat... and so your kitten can get used to being on his own with out Miaka," Kakashi pondered. "Where do you live?"

"In the apartments on Fire Street," Iruka answered. "Five minutes walk from the park."

"Hey, I live over on Leaf Street. It's the same distance from the park."

"I'm usually done at the elementary school by three thirty on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and I've the weekends off, so..." Iruka trailed off.

"Sounds good."


	7. Chapter 4:Just Love Me

Chapter 4

Just Love Me

Sasuke felt the bed slightly move, then heard the sound of someone yawning. He kept his eyes shut, feeling like he had overworked himself, when suddenly the feel of soft fur under his nose and the scent of a female caught his attention.

"Sasuke..."

He squeezed his eyes shut. The voice was trying to drag him from sleep.

"Sasuke..." a gentle paw played with his ear.

He tried to bury his face in the bed.

"Sasuke..." this time teeth sank into his ear.

He snarled and bared his teeth at the one trying to awake him. The silver female looked down at him without emotion, cleaning her paw.

"Good morning lazy bones. You like you've been run through a clothes dryer just so you know," Miaka said, putting down her paw and gently beginning to clean Sasuke's head. "Though I have to admit, the duck tail-feather look does you good."

Sasuke let her complete her washing, then kissed her gently. "Enjoy yourself?"

"More than you know."

Sasuke smirked, then perked his ears at the sound of the door edging open. He grabbed Miaka by the scruff and pulled her under him, then stood over her protectively.

Kakashi walked in and looked at the pair, smiled, then walked over to look at Miaka. Both the male and the female hissed and let their claws fly forward. This gave the silver haired human exactly six deep scratches across his hand. He simply smiled. By the way the two acted, Miaka had warmed up to Sasuke and allowed him to stand over her, but still had her fiery disposition.

From what Anko gathered, Miaka's breed was a very rare breed, called the Ginheki, or Silver Tears. The reason they were called this was the silver marks on the face of the Hybrids that looked like they had been running while crying, thus leaving tear streams running back across their face, the color of tarnished silver. But what was most fascinating fact, was the rarity of a cat with both silver fur and silver eyes. An animal would either have any color fur and silver eyes, or any color eyes with silver fur, plus the tear streams.

_If those two have a litter, both breeds will probably be well enhanced,_ Kakashi thought as he changed the food, and put down a bowl of warm milk. Then he left.

* * *

When he entered the lobby, Iruka was speaking with Anko, who was giving him the information about Miaka's breed. In his arms was a cute little kitten, with bright sunshine yellow fur with dark yellow marks on his cheeks, and bright electric blue eyes.

"Her fur and eye coloring are even rarer, even in her breed," Anko explained, and Iruka listened attentively. "A Ginheki will normally have any color fur with the tear marks and the silver eyes, or the silver fur with the tear marks and any color eyes. Every few generations there'd be a kit in a litter that had silver fur and silver eyes, but rarely. But, according to my research, Umino-san," Anko's voice quivered. "She was the last Ginheki to be born, and survive. Her sire and dam were killed in a forest fire."

"Oh," Iruka sighed; he had been hoping to find a sibling for Miaka to have around. "I see."

"But that just ups her value up to five hundred grand. That's the same most people would give to have Sasuke," Anko replied as Kakashi walked over.

"She warmed up to him, so I'd say yesterday went rather well," Kakashi stated, leaning against the counter. Then he noticed the little fuzzball. "Would that be Naruto?"

The yellow kitten looked up at his name, and cuddled closer to Iruka's chest.

"Yeah. He's a little shy when Miaka's not around," Iruka answered.

"I want Miaka!!" the kitten mewed, his miniature canines glinting slightly.

Kakashi smiled, and stroked the kitten's head. "She'll be home in a few days, kiddo."

"So... do I owe you money for any injuries?" Iruka asked slowly.

Kakashi laughed. "I told you not to worry about that, Umino-san. If he gets cut up, trust me he deserves it.

* * *

Miaka stood and walked over to the milk. She crouched down and began to lap it slowly, and the soft sound made Sasuke's body quiver.

_Someone pinch me..._ he said as he stood and crouched down beside her and lapped as well. _Because this has got to be a dream..._

Miaka stood once she had finished, and jumped from the bed and stretched. She looked around the room and pouted.

Sasuke stood and watched her. "What's wrong?"

"This room has no windows."

The male raised an eyebrow. "And this is a problem because...?"

"I need to at least see what's going on outside. See if it's raining or snowing— though I doubt that —or sunny or hailing... You know-" she started to ask, then sighed. "You probably have no clue what I'm talking about. Being a tame born. No one is ever feral-born anymore... unless they're born an alley Hybrid. But that's not the same as being born feral. If your feral-born, you've really been born into the true world."

Sasuke whimpered at his mates distress. She was hurting, and he wanted to fix it. However, he didn't have a single clue on how to do so. So, he did the only thing he figured he could... he jumped down and nuzzled her gently.

"I might not know what it's like to be born in the wild, but I do know what it's like to have everything you care about rip out of your paws."

Miaka accepted the comfort, then ran her tail under her mate's nose. Sasuke pulled back in alarm, then smirked as his mate strutted back to the bed. He pounced. A playful hiss escaped her lips, and Sasuke stood over her, arrogant. She took the advantage and tossed him off, then ran so she was on top of the bed looking down.

"What do I have to do to make sure you stay with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Just love me, and never leave," Miaka replied as he jumped up beside her.

"I can do that."

* * *

"I WANT MIAKA!!" Naruto mewled loudly as Tsunade checked him out(Iruka wanted to make sure he was healthy... considering he had never taken the Hybrids to a vet). "I WANT MIAKA!!!"

"Hush, Naruto..." Iruka said softly, trying to calm down the kitten. "She'll be home in a couple days-"

"I WANT MIAKA RIGHT NOW!!!!!"


	8. Chapter 5:'Kits'

Chapter 5

'Kits'

Miaka's ears perked as Sasuke went to kiss her, and she turned her head towards the door, causing him to kiss the back of her head.

"That voice..." she whispered, then she laughed out loud. "Oh Iruka ..."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Iruka brought Naruto here," she responded, shaking her head. "When will Kakashi be back?"

"Probably a few hours. Why?"

"No reason..." Miaka jumped down and walked over to the door.

"What are you-" Miaka leapt at the doorknob, wrapped her paws around it, then when it clicked and opened, walked through it easily. "HEY!!"

* * *

Miaka walked down the hall and stepped into Tsunade's office.

"I WANT MIAKA!!!!"

"Hush, silly. I'm right here," she responded, leaping up on the table and nuzzling Naruto comfortingly.

Sasuke appeared in the doorway in time to see a bright yellow fuzzball tackle his silver mate.

"MIAKA!!" the kitten yelled, and the silver female crumpled to the ground with laughter.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in the mating room?" Tsunade asked.

"I came here when I heard this little runt crying," Miaka said, licking Naruto's forehead. "You weren't hurting him were you?" her fur bristled slightly.

"No. I was just giving him a check-up."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT OF THAT ROOM?!?!" Kakashi yelled when he entered with a shy, pale red panda female in his arms, who quivered in fear.

"I came to settle down my little brother," Miaka stated simply, her striking silver eyes on the panda. "By the way, you're scaring that female."

Kakashi looked down at the panda and mumble something, then set her down on the table. "Hinata was nearly gang-raped again. Anko should be more careful where she keeps her."

Tsunade sighed, and then all the humans and older hybrids quieted as Naruto shyly walked over and sniffed noses with the little red panda. The panda's white face seemed to turn as red as her back fur, but it soon cleared up as Naruto gently licked her head and ears.

Miaka smiled. _My little Naruto's found him a sweetheart._

Sasuke watched silently as the yellow kitten began to play with the red panda, who giggled everytime Naruto rolled on his back with a stupid grin on his face.

"Well, now that that's settled," Miaka said, standing and stretching. "We should get back to our room-"

"NOOOOOO!" Naruto jumped at her again and this time he pushed her and himself off the table.

Sasuke was frozen, as was everyone else.

Miaka grabbed the kitten by his scruff and flipped, landing on her feet roughly, but not causing injury to either her or Naruto.

"Naruto!" she scolded, biting him in the ear. "How many times have I told you to be careful on table-tops?!"

"I'm sorry, Nee-chan..." the kitten whined softly. "I'll never do it again."

"Good," Miaka stated sharply. "Now I have to go."

"But-"

"Sorry, kit. I've got to go," she said gently.

"Then I want to come too!!"

"Oh, no. I need you to stay with Iruka. Look after him for me?" Miaka sweet talked the kitten.

"Okay."

She smiled then stood and left, with Sasuke following closely. Once they were back in the room, Miaka flopped down on the bed.

"Naruto is such a silly kit," she laughed.

"Why do you call people that?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"'Kit'."

"Oh, that. That's what you'd be called if you were born feral. I've always called people who I think are childish kits."

"And what am I?" he asked, stepping forward with a smirk.

"A very handsome, yet annoying, kit," she sighed. "And what would you call me?"

"A feisty, beautiful, gentle kit," he replied.

Her ears went to the sides in confusion, then went back in shame. "I'm not that pretty."

"Wanna bet?" Sasuke asked, jumping up beside her. "You're as beautiful as sunlight on dewdrops, only much more shinier. Maybe an pure rain puddle on a glass roof..."

"You're just saying that...."

"No, I'm not. Sorry to inform you, but if you weren't attractive," he sat down and lowered his face in front of hers. "I wouldn't have given you a second glance."

She sighed, put allowed him to lick her affectionately. He licked gently, then more fiercely as he neared the back of her neck, then bit her in the base of her neck. Miaka yowled in pain, and fought to get him of as he drew blood and licked it away. She spun, then hissed for a moment before remembering faintly her parents each had a bitemark simular to this. Sasuke had lifted his head, as if waiting for her to mark him as his, and she did so, biting down on the nape of his neck, then licking away the blood.

"Mine," he mewed softly, kissing her.

"Mine," she replied, kissing back.


	9. Chapter 6:Mates

Chapter 6

Mates

"So far, I think this will work out. Now here's what you do, Umino-san," Kakashi explained as he and Iruka walked to the room where Sasuke and Miaka were. "When you get her, take her to Tsunade to figure out if she's pregnant or not. If she is, we'll need to discuss what to do with the kittens. If not, just take her home."

"Alright," Iruka said as Kakashi opened the door.

"Miaka, guess who's here."

A silver tail poked out from under the blanket for a mere second, then it disappeared and a silver head appeared, followed by the entire cat as Miaka streaked across the room and leapt into Iruka's open arms.

"Iruka!! God I've been bored, AND I'd give anything for a warm bath!"

Iruka just smiled and rub his face in her sleek silver fur, her scent familiar, though now slightly different.

"DROP HER!!"

Iruka looked up to see Sasuke snarling as he came running straight at him. Miaka turned, then leapt from Iruka's arms straight on Sasuke's back, bringing him to the ground and firmly holding his throat in her mouth. Kakashi just looked on in surprise at Miaka's actions.

"Don't even think about, Sasuke. Iruka was my owner long before I was ever your mate," she growled fiercely though the mouthful of fur and skin.

"But Miaka-"

"I **don't**care. If you so much as swipe at him, I'm gone. And it goes double for Naruto," she answered, relinquishing her grip and letting him up. "Only if you hurt Naruto, I'll personally rip you limb from limb."

Sasuke felt his fur stand on end as Miaka stomped pass him and the humans and out the door. Iruka quickly followed. _Miaka ... stay with me..._

Kakashi shook his head. "You never think, do you?"

"SHUT UP!!" Sasuke snapped, stomping out of the room and out into the lobby.

* * *

Iruka took Miaka to Tsunade, and discovered that she wasn't pregnant, which brought both relieve and regret to Iruka, because he was kinda hoping for a chance to try and get Sasuke to like him. So, Iruka decided he'd take his pet home, and hope she wasn't pissed off too much to not watch Naruto for a few hours while he attended the open house at Academy Elementary.

"NEE-CHAN!!" Naruto flew through the dining room and tackled the female, who laughed full-heartedly and licked the kitten's head affectionately.

"Hello, little one," she whispered softly.

"Miaka, I have an open house to attend-"

"Duh, I'll watch him! I haven't had a good round of tug-o-war for a week!!" the female said, and the yellow kitten flew to his basket to get the ribbon. "And I promise I won't go out on the balcony **unless**I have to scare away Sai."

Iruka sighed. "Why don't you let him in?"

"And put Naruto and myself at risk of being raped?! No thanks! Throwing him off the balcony will suit me just fine."

"Fine. Just try and be careful."

"Okay!"

* * *

"Sasuke, get your furry ass out from under that dresser this minute!!" Kakashi yelled, reaching his already bleeding hand under said piece of furniture again.

This semi reasonable request was answered with a growl and snarl with the sound of claws ripping flesh.

"He's not being very cooperative is he?" Anko asked, holding Hinata in her arms and stroking her gently. "All because Iruka took Miaka home?"

"Yeah. **Plus**, being the idiot he is, he hasn't eaten and or drank anything since I brought him home!!" Kakashi snapped, sucking on the freshly bleeding wound. "All I can say is that if Miaka conceived, and he keeps this up his poor wife is going to have to raise those kittens all by herself!!"

A black head suddenly appeared. "Miaka conceived?!"

"I'm not exactly sure, but keeping in mind that the sperm will stay alive for up to three days in her body, there's a small chance she'll be pregnant," the silver haired main explained. "We're meeting up Monday morning to find out if anything happened in this heat."

The black cat shot out from under the dresser and then sat by a window and promptly cleaned his fur of the dust and cobwebs. Then he walked over to his food and water and began scarfing down the food like a ravenous wolf.

"That worked out well," Anko commented.

"It wasn't even in my plan. If he didn't come out, I was gonna tip over the dresser and throttle the stupid cat!"

"Good thing you didn't."

* * *

Miaka stretched after putting Naruto to bed, then growled under her breath as a black cat appeared on the balcony. She walked out and stood in front of him.

"Now what Sai?" she snarled.

"Be my mate."

"Sorry. I'm taken," Miaka sneered.

"No you're-" he paused and circled her, and discovered that she was mated. "You little-"

"Ah-uh. Naruto's in bed, and I will not be having him hear foul language," she snapped in irritation.

"You will be mine, Miaka," Sai snarled, herding her back into a corner. "One way or another. Either that, or I'll just take Naruto as a substitute."

"Get off my balcony."

"Now, Miaka-"

"Five seconds!"

"Miaka-"

Miaka launched forwards, snarling and throwing him off the balcony. "And get out of **my** alley!"

"You'll regret this!"

"Everyday," she said with sarcasm.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the roof of the house listening in annoyance to the sounds around him in the neighborhood. Alley cats, mice, birds, junkyard dogs; none were the sound he was looking for... until he heard a snarl about five blocks away. He recognized the snarl immediately, and he leapt from roof top to roof top towards the sound until he was a roof above a balcony where Miaka stood on the railing yelling down at a black male. He listened.

"If I so much as smell you anywhere near this apartment I swear to God I'll tear you to shreds!!" Miaka snarled at the black male.

"You won't be around forever, Miaka," the male replied. "And one day, when you're not here, little Naruto and I will have a little chat."

Miaka snarled again, and this time she jumped down at the male and sunk her teeth into his ear. He ran, and she followed for a few yards before turning back and jumping back up to the balcony.

"Stupid Sai. I'll die before I ever let him touch Naruto," she muttered.

Sasuke jumped from his perch to the balcony railing. "Hey, Miaka."

Miaka spun, her fur bristling. Then, once she registered who it was, she relaxed.

"Sasuke? What are you-How did you know where I live?" she asked.

"I heard you yelling at the alley cat. Are you okay?" he asked, jumping down beside her.

"I'm fine."

"Who was he?"

"His name's Sai, and his breeding's unknown. He's been trying to mate with me for months, and now that I'm already taken, he's threatening to go after Naruto," she replied, bowing her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, Miaka. We'll get through it," Sasuke replied, rubbing her head. "Now go to bed. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Good-night, Sasuke."

"Good-night, Miaka."

Once Miaka had disappeared behind the curtain of the sliding door, Sasuke turned and went back to Kakashi's house. But he wasn't aware of the pair of black eyes watching his interaction with Miaka with hatred and jealously.


	10. Chapter 7:Discovery

Chapter 7

Discovery

Tsunade yawned and grabbed her cup of coffee for the fifth time as she research Miaka's breeding, the Ginheki, more.

_Okay, so the breed is about as old as the Uchiha and Hyuga, and was produced by crossing a cat, wolf, and panther. Mates for life. That makes Miaka compatible with Sasuke,_ she thought, sipping the caffeine filled liquid.

_**The last batch of kits from the breed was originally four, but the first drowned at a river crossing, the second was taken by an eagle, and the third was killed by a fox. The fourth, Miaka, was the only kit to survive. She was weaned at six months, and was trained by the breeder's daughter.**_Again, Tsunade drank her coffee. _**At this age she took on a ermine hybrid and nearly killed it. Was sold to a rich noblemen who gave her to his daughter. Ran away after two weeks.**_

Miaka's breeding and history was fascinating so far, and Tsunade was trying to make sure there weren't gonna be any surprises. She was about to close the window on the computer, when a link caught her eye.

_**Experimental Hybrid.**_

_What the?_ Tsunade clicked on it and read the passage.

_**In the past few years, we have been trying to make it so Hybrids would be able to survive on their own if their owners went on a trip or something. So, we've infused the genes of the kit from the following breeds with humanoid genes.**_

_**Uchiha-Sasuke**_

_**Ginheki-Miaka**_

_**Uzamaki-Naruto**_

_**These three kits should have a transformation at the age of eighteen to twenty-two months where they go into a human form, and then a few months after this they go into a humanoid form, then return to their normal form. If all goes well, the kits should be able to transform into any of the three forms at will.**_

Tsunade stared at the page, then grabbed her phone and dialed.

* * *

Kakashi groaned as he rolled over and answered the phone on his bedside table. "Hello?"

"Kakashi, I just found something that I think you should see. I'm sending it to your computer right now," Tsunade said in a hurried voice.

"Fine," he got up and walked over to his desktop, opened the program, and almost dropped the phone. "What the hell?!"

"Did you know about this?" Tsunade asked.

"I heard talks about it but I didn't think they'd actually try it!" he read the lines of what breeds and what kits. "Iruka will freak..."

"What about Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure. Both he and Miaka are eighteen months. Naruto's about eleven months, so he's safe for the time being," Kakashi replied.

"Should we tell Iruka?"

"I'll tell him tomorrow. I'm meeting him in the park with Sasuke."


	11. Chapter 8:The Park

* * *

Chapter 8

The Park

Miaka yawned as she crawled out of her basket. She could smell bacon, so she followed the smell to the kitchen.

"Hey Iruka! Bacon?!" she jumped onto the counter.

"Yep. And once you and Naruto are finished with breakfast clean up. We're going to the park," the man answered.

Miaka cocked an ear. "Why?"

"Kakashi's going to meet us with Sasuke."

Miaka's tail snapped up in attention. "We are?!"

"Uh-hm."

_SWEET!!_ she thought as Naruto walked in.

"Is breakfast ready?"

"Almost," Iruka answered.

* * *

Sasuke was having a hard time. He started by cleaning his fur, and his body was almost so shiny Kakashi could seem himself in it. Then he tried getting his head fur to stick up like it had when Miaka said it looked cute. No luck. Then he tried polishing his claws. Couldn't do that, so he sharpened them. After all the grooming he did, he looked like he was going to a photo shoot, not the park.

He was anxious the entire walk, wondering if he was trying too hard or what. But when he heard Miaka laughing as she played with Naruto, his worries washed away.

She was laying down on her back, and Naruto was trying to flip her over onto her stomach with no luck. She laughed again, then rolled over and stood as Sasuke and Kakashi approached.

"Hello, Kakashi," Iruka said, standing.

"Hello, Iruka," Kakashi replied.

Miaka walked over and licked Sasuke affectionately, who returned the gesture. Naruto walked over.

"Nee-chan, who's this?" he asked.

"This is Sasuke," Miaka answered. "Sasuke, this is Naruto."

Sasuke bent down and playfully nuzzled the kitten, just to show he was friendly, and the kitten ran behind Miaka and hid.

"He's a little shy," she laughed. "So, did you miss me?"

Sasuke smirked. "Every second."

"Nee-chan, can we go look at the bird's nest?" Naruto asked, kneading her shoulder with his paws.

Miaka turned to him and nodded. "Coming, Sasuke?"

"Sure," he answered, then watched as she picked up Naruto by his scruff and climbed a nearby tree. He followed.

* * *

"Iruka, there's something you need to know about Naruto and Miaka that Tsunade found last night," Kakashi said once the cats were out of sight.

"What's that?" Iruka asked.

"Their genes have been infused with humanoid genes."

Iruka turned to face Kakashi. "What?"

"It's experimental. It means that between the age of eighteen months and twenty-two months, they'll transform into a full human. Then after a few months, they'll go into a humanoid form where they have animal features, like their ears and tail. Then they'll go back to normal. Theoretically, they'll be able to go into any of three forms at will," the silver haired man explained. "Sasuke's has the gene infusion as well."

"Why?"

"It's supposed to be so the Hybrids can care for themselves while their owners are away," Kakashi replied. "I attended some seminars where they just discussed it, but I never expected they'd actually go through with it."

"So, I've got to keep an eye on Miaka?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah. She could go through it at any time."

Iruka sighed. "Great."

"Ditto."

* * *

"Be careful, Naruto. Don't touch the eggs," Miaka warned.

"I won't," he responded.

Sasuke was beside Miaka on the branch as Naruto looked into the robin's nest where three pale blue eggs were nestled.

"Why do you treat him so gently?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I just do. It's the way I am."

"Oh."

After a few minutes Miaka walked over and grabbed the kitten's scruff and turned to head back down.

"Aww! Miaka!" Naruto whined.

"No, not too long. We're kinda on a limited time frame remember?" she responded, climbing the down the tree.

Sasuke followed, landing as Miaka released the kitten, who made a bee-line for Iruka. He walked alongside his lovely mate, and nuzzled his head against hers. Miaka nuzzled back, then her ears perked and she dashed over to her owner and whined when she jumped into his lap to discover him sobbing hysterically. She licked Iruka, but that only seemed to worsen his sobs.

Realizing Kakashi must have said something, Miaka spun on the breeder and snarled threateningly.

"Hey, don't look at me! He just broke down!" Kakashi snapped.

The silver female turned and rubbed against Iruka, comfortingly. "Come on, let's go Iruka. You need some time to calm down."

Sasuke rushed over when he saw the trio leaving. "Miaka?!"

She turned for only a moment. "I have to take Iruka home... I'll see you later."

"Miaka, please stay."

"I have to go, Sasuke."

"No you don't."

"I have to help my family. Later," she replied, turning and catching up with her family; a sunshine yellow kitten, and a sobbing elementary teacher.

_Miaka ..._ Sasuke spun and glared at Kakashi. "Why'd you have to make Iruka start crying?! Damnit why'd you do that to me Kakashi!!"

"I had to tell him about Miaka's breeding. He was upset that she was the last of her breeding, and that he wouldn't be able to get a replacement in case something happened to her," Kakashi lied quickly and easily. _I can't tell Sasuke that his mate might possibly turn into a human any day now._ _He'd go nuts._ "Let's just go home. It's threatening to rain."

"I'd rather sit in the rain and get soaked then go home and wait for another chance to see her before Monday," the cat growled under his breath as the rain began to fall.


	12. Chapter 9:Vistor

**Sorry it took so long to update. I couldn't get an idea for the chapter or get on the computer. Stupid dads.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Visitor

Sasuke stretched in the moonlight after the rainstorm, and looked out.

_I know where she lives... I should go over to her house and visit,_ he thought, then immediately decided against it. _NO! I don't need to look like a stalker. She's probably comforting Iruka ... WHAT THE HELL DID KAKASHI SAY TO HIM?!?! Everything was going perfect until she saw him crying!! Then she went all out in caretaker mode trying to get him to calm down._ With a heavy sigh, the black Hybrid flopped down on the window sill and watched as the moon went behind a cloud, like it was hiding it's face to cry, and the rain began again. _I wonder what she's doing now..._

* * *

Miaka curled up on Iruka's chest after tucking Naruto into the basket at the foot of the bed.

"Miaka ... Why do you always take care of me and Naruto?" the brunette asked as she kneaded his chest gently with her paws.

Miaka sat up and thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess it's because you're my family, so it's my duty to take care of you. At least, that's what I figure."

Iruka sighed. "You should worry more about you. Especially now. You've got a mate now, and it's important you pay attention to him more than us."

"IRUKA!" she jumped up, startled by his statement. "How can you say that?! You and Naruto would fall apart if I wasn't around! You need me!!"

"We can adapt. You need to realize that I can handle Naruto as well as you do. You're gonna change soon; you're gonna have your own kittens to look after, so you can't be focused on me and Naruto so much," Iruka explained. "Just try to understand Miaka. You have Sasuke. You can care for him the way you care for us."

"But... it isn't the same..." she said softly, jumping off his chest to leap from the bed to the window sill, looking out into the rain, which was beginning to slow again. "I've had you longer than I've had him. Even if I do love him, you guys have the whole of my heart."

"Then maybe, you should spend more time with him. I'll call Kakashi tomorrow and see if you can stay at his place."

Miaka jumped up. "What about Naruto?!"

"He'll be fine."

"But-"

"No, buts. You're going if Kakashi says it's okay."

The female sighed and watched as Iruka rolled onto his side as the rain finally stopped, and the moon came out from behind the clouds, right behind Miaka. Iruka smiled at how the moonlight made her silver fur glow, causing her to look like an ancient Egyptian statue to the cat-goddess, Bast;only she was breathing and moving, her silver eyes bright and seemingly to be unsatisfied with her world.

"Will you play tug-a-war with him? You know how much he loves that. And remember to let him win every once in a while?" she finally asked quietly.

"Of course, Miaka. I'll play with him. You know I wouldn't ignore him that much," Iruka laughed. "I'd only ignore him if he got a little annoying."

"Okay," she muttered, turning and staring at the moon. "Go to sleep. You've got to finish correcting the tests."

"Right."

* * *

Sasuke stretched as the phone rang, and Anko answered.

"Hello, Anko and Kakashi's residence!" There was a brief second of silence, and the woman laughed. "Yeah, Kakashi and I are roommates!" another brief silence. "Oh yeah one minute." she turned to the Hybrid. "Go get Kakashi."

"Gotcha. By the way, who is it?" he asked, not really caring.

"Iruka," she said with a smile.

His interest immediately perked. In a streak of black fur he was in Kakashi's room and jumping on the breeder. "GET UP!! IRUKA'S ON THE PHONE!!!"

"YIKES!!!" Kakashi threw the cat off his chest, then sat up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!"

"Iruka's on the phone, and you better go apologize for upsetting him or I swear I'll do worse than just jump on you. My claws had been sheathed," was the reply.

"I'm going," Kakashi sighed, walking into the kitchen and taking the phone from Anko. "Hello?" silence. "I see. Well, if you think it'd be alright-" another moment of silence. "I'd love to have Miaka over! Sasuke would be more than happy to see her."

Sasuke looked up at the name of his mate and felt his tail start wagging furiously.

"See you in a few minutes. Bye," he replied, hanging up. "Happy? Your mate is going to be here in ten minutes. She's staying the night- Where'd you go?"

Sasuke was busy watching out the window.

* * *

Miaka jumped out of the car and stared at the window where her eyes met with the dark ocean blue eyes of her mates, and she felt a purr rise in her chest as she followed Iruka to the door.

"Hello, Iruka, Miaka," Kakashi said as he answered the door, then fell backwards as Sasuke tackled Miaka and they tumbled back out the door, then landed with Sasuke standing over Miaka who was on her back.

"I take it you missed me?" she asked.

Sasuke bent down and nuzzled her in the crock of her neck.


	13. Chapter 10:Little Things

**IT'S FINALLY HERE!! I have finally got Chapter 10 up. I hope you enjoy it. What happens during Miaka's visit?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Miaka--The only thing that Rayen owns is me, my breeding, my family and friends, and the plot line. That is all.**

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long, but I hope you all enjoy it. I paid attention to detail. Oh, and you get to see what Sasuke and Miaka like most about each other. What could it be?**

* * *

Chapter 10

Little Things

Once Iruka was sure his pet would be in good hands with Kakashi, he had left to finish correcting tests. Sasuke had began showing Miaka around, their tails wrapped together like they were holding hands.

It was late evening now. Miaka was in Sasuke's bedroom, said male outside at the moment. She was looking around, from the large bed to the dresser. There was a large window with a large sill near the bed, and one graceful leap put her on said sill.

She looked outside; it was an early snow, rare in this part of Fire Country. A light purr erupted when she felt a slight weight on her back.

"Hey," Sasuke crooned, rubbing his heading against her shoulders.

"Hey."

He noticed that she seemed distant when she answered. "What's wrong Miaka?"

"I wanna be outside."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She huffed, then turned to him. "The snow. I like to run in it. I know it's cold, but it never lasts very long. I want to go out and run before it melts away."

Sasuke smirked, then nuzzled his mate. "That'll be easy cured." he leaned over her and nudged the window open. "Let's go."

Miaka looked at him in horror. "You want to go out?! I don't that's a good idea; I mean your fur is shorter than mine-"

He put his paw over her lips. "I'll be plenty warm just being with you."

She shook her head, then launched out the window without another word and landed soundlessly in the fallen snow. Sasuke followed.

The snow easily soaked his skin; his fur was indeed shorter than Miaka, and he'd never been out in weather like this without some kind of protection. He was starting to wish he listened to his mate.

Miaka, however, had spent half her life in these elements, and she wasn't about to stop her wild heart just because her mate couldn't take it. If he got cold, he could go back inside. She ran through the white powder, the crystals dancing around her as she went, and her laugh seemed to echo in the quiet as she flopped into the snow and rolled on her back.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sasuke asked, walking over to her and looking down.

"Uh-huh!" she smiled.

Sasuke felt his heart melt. Her smile was the only thing that could make him melt. It came out when her joy was truly there. He leaned down.

"What is it you like about snow so much?" he whispered.

Miaka frowned for a moment, then rolled over and looked up at the falling flakes. "I guess... I guess the snow reminds me... of my old friend Shiro."

Sasuke frowned. "Who's Shiro?"

"A feral wolf Hybrid. I met him when I ran away from my first owner. He took care of me. He was the greatest critter I had ever met. His fur was white as snow, save one paw. That paw was black as night." her eyes were shining at the memory. "He taught me what it was like to just sit in the middle of a snow shower, and just watch as the millions of snowflakes dance their ballet down to the earth. That it's the little things that makes everything worth while."

Sasuke looked at her, then laid down beside her. "What are the little things that you love about me?"

"Your eyes. Your smile."

"Why?"

"There's a smile on your face, that let's me know that you need me," she recited in a musical voice. "There's a truth in your eyes, saying you'll never leave me."

"That's a song... What was it called?"

"_When You Say Nothing At All_."

"Can you sing it for me?" he asked, beginning to shiver.

"Well-Omigod! You're shivering!!" she exclaimed, standing quickly. "Inside!"

Sasuke looked at her. "No. Not until you've finished your snow date."

"I'm done! Now get inside!!"

Grudgingly, he stood and walked to the window, where he jumped inside, followed by Miaka, who was cursing herself for making him go outside with her. Sasuke curled up under a quilt as Miaka shut the window, and came to lay beside him with a paw over his covered form.

"Now will you sing the song?" he pressed.

Miaka sighed. "I only know the second verse and the chorus."

"Good enough."

"Fine," she cleared her throat, and sang softly.

_Outside I hear people,_

_talking out loud._

_But when you hold me near,_

_you drown out the crowd!_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define,_

_What's being said between your heart and mine._

_The smile on your face,_

_let's me know that you need me,_

_There's a truth in your eyes,_

_Saying you'll_ _never leave me._

_The touch of your hand,_

_says you'll catch me,_

_if ever I fall._

_You say it best,_

_When you say nothing at all._

Sasuke was sound asleep when she finished, so she tucked him in more securely and then jumped down from the bed.

A couple strides lead her to the kitchen.

"Hey, uh, Mr. Hatake?" she called up to the man as he got himself some milk.

"Yes, Miaka?" he replied, turning to her.

"Is it okay if I have some cream?"

"Of course," Kakashi poured the liquid into a saucer, then sat it down so Miaka could lap it. "Where's Sasuke?"

"Asleep."

"Really? What'd you do?" Kakashi asked, thinking she might have knocked him out.

"Sang him a song."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but said no more as she stood after draining the saucer of it's contents.

"Thanks for the cream," she said softly, turning and returning to Sasuke's room.

"You're welcome," Kakashi murmured as he watched her slip under the blankets and cuddle up next to Sasuke. He shut the door. "Sleep well, guys."

Miaka moaned as something brushed under her nose, and she slapped it away. It came back, so she bit it.

"OUCH!!"

Startled, she leapt to her feet, frantically glancing around the unfamiliar room. Naruto was nowhere to be found, and neither was Iruka.

"Miaka?!"

She looked down in fear at the black male who laid licking his bleeding tail.

"Are you okay? You seemed to freak out when I tried to wake you up..." Sasuke asked, standing.

If she had been a human, her face would have paled. "Oh god! Are you okay?"

He smiled gently. "I'm fine. You just bit me really really hard."

"I'm sorry! I got annoyed-- I was startled when I woke up, I didn't recognize the room and-"

Sasuke put his paw over her mouth. "That's just one of those little things about you that I love."

She raised an eyebrow and pulled away. "What?"

"You babbling when you're worried about something," he replied, sitting.

"What's another?" she asked laying down beside him.

"The innocence you have when you run through the snow."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story! for any of you who have read 'Movie or Real Life' please be aware that I'm currently working on that one, but I need your help. please drop me a message about who you think I should have as my antagonist. Please remember that Itachi is a good guy in it. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 11:Mondays

**FINALLY!!!! Chapter 11:Mondays is finished!!!!! I'm so happy! This chapter was driving me insane.**

**Okay, so::**

**Warnings; cussing and cat fights(no pun intended) and some garfield like behavior.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and Miaka and any other characters not related to the Manga/Anime of Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Mondays

Miaka and Sasuke sat in the kitchen lapping at the same bowl of cream, when Kakashi walked in.

"Ain't that cute."

Sasuke looked up as Miaka continued to drink. "Stow it."

_Well it is, _Kakashi thought, walking over to the fridge and retrieving eggs. "We're going to the center today to see if you're pregnant, Miaka. Iruka's gonna meet us."

Miaka looked up at this point, then slowly licked her jaws. "Okay."

"If you are pregnant, Iruka and I are gonna discuss what will happen once the kittens are born and when they are weaned."

"Okay."

Sasuke looked from his mate to his owner. Something told him something was gonna happen.

"If not, oh well. We'll just wait for the next heat."

"Okay."

"Are there any questions?" Kakashi asked.

"No," Miaka replied, standing. "I'm gonna go back to the room." she turned and left, muttering, "I hate Mondays."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke who looked after Miaka with a confused expression, both thinking, _Okay. That was weird. She sounded like Garfield._

* * *

Miaka licked her paw impatiently as Tsunade walked from her to the computer and back again. Tsunade had been doing that for the last half hour. Iruka and Kakashi were following her with their eyes. Sasuke was curled up next to Miaka, almost asleep.

Finally, Miaka had gotten irritated enough that she made her frustration known. "Are you **DONE**?!"

Sasuke jumped his feet when her tone sliced through the air, Kakashi and Iruka's eyes flew to her instead of Tsunade, who froze in mid step.

"Uh-well, um... Yes, but I have to ensure there are no illnesses or-"

"Look, I'm healthy as a horse, so let's just classify whether or not I'm pregnant so I can get the hell out of here."

"Miaka," Iruka stated sharply.

"What? I'm bored, irritated, and frustrated. I just want to go home!!" the silver female snapped, her tail twitching.

Sasuke slowly stepped away from his mate. "Uh, Miaka ..." She turned her eyes to him, and he just shut his mouth. "Um, do you mind if I, uh, go talk to one of, uh, my friends?"

"Do I look like I care?" she stated simply. _Yes, I mind._

Sasuke jumped down and was about to leave when Tsunade looked back at her computer and gasped. He spun immediately.

_Damnit. Something tells me these aren't my usual Monday mood swings,_ Miaka thought.

"It appears that someone's expecting kittens possibly."

Sasuke stood staring. His eyes darted from Tsunade to Miaka who was now staring into space. He walked back to the table and leapt up. "Miaka?"

She sighed and laid down.

Kakashi and Iruka walked over. At first Kakashi had been giving Iruka some ideas on what they could do, but when Iruka had began looking at his pet with saddened eyes, he had done the same and saw his own pet looking at her worriedly.

"Miaka?" Sasuke mewled again, this time softer, as he moved closer to her.

She simply rubbed her head against his chest. _I didn't want this... I don't want kits yet... I'm not ready!!_

He nuzzled her gently, comforting her as best as possible. "Hush.... It'll be okay..."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke..."

He nearly pulled back, but instead looked down at her. "What?"

Miaka stood, pulling away from Sasuke. "Tsunade."

"Yes?" the vet looked at her with understanding eyes.

"Is there anyway we can abort the fetuses?"

Iruka and Kakashi stared at her even more, but Sasuke stood and licked her ear reassuringly.

"Sasuke?! Aren't you gonna argue?!" Kakashi snapped. "This litter could-"

"Shut up Kakashi. If Miaka doesn't want this litter, then so be it. It's her choice, and I'll agree with her no matter what. I trust her instincts," the black male responded, glaring at his owner. "She's not ready."

"I'll do the abortion today, and you can take her home tonight, Iruka-san. She'll be alright, but she shouldn't do anything too strenuous for a few days," Tsunade said, stroking Miaka. "Otherwise she'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke... I know you wanted a litter real bad..." Miaka whimpered quietly, and Sasuke rubbed against her reassuringly.

"It's alright. If you don't feel you're ready, I won't pressure you into it," he replied, licking her ears.

"Thank you..." she mewled, and he rubbed her gently.

"I'm gonna go talk with Neji okay? I'll come see you later, when you're at home," he stated, kissing her softly.

"Alright."

He leapt down, then exited the room.

"I'll get to work then," Tsunade sighed, picking up the female.

* * *

"Hm, I see that you're upset, but just sitting there glaring at the wall doesn't tell me why," Neji stated as Sasuke did so.

"I don't know what to do... Miaka is, was, pregnant, but didn't want to keep the kittens, and I let her get the abortion, and now I'm just fucking torn!!!" the black cat moaned as he slumped to the floor.

"Why didn't she want the litter?"

"She wasn't ready yet! Though I can't see why; she takes care of Naruto so well that I'd think she's more than ready to be a mother-"

"First off, are we talking about your mate, who happens to be a feral born?" the brown cat sighed.

"Yes-WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"

"Everything. Think about it. I've done some research-I had a feeling you'd come to me to talk-and the Ginheki breed is the only one breed ever to be born feral. This is so they develop a sense of need for security-Ginheki are meant to be guard animals, but when they are mated, they're supposed to released for a short period of time so they can reproduce. And this totally clashes with the Uchiha breed's mating rituals."

"Duh, we prefer a place that we can ensure our female-" Sasuke cut himself off, then mewled in distress. "WHY DIDN'T I SEE THAT?!?!"

Neji sighed. "Because you don't pay attention?"

"SHUT UP!!" Sasuke snarled, then thought, _I hate Mondays._

* * *

Miaka was curled up in the basket, her silver fur dampened with sweat from her dream. Of late, if she wasn't with Sasuke, or putting Naruto to bed, she dreamed of the fire that killed her parents. Only it not only killed her parents. It killed Naruto, Iruka, Sasuke, Shiro ... Everyone she cared about now.

"Miaka?"

She sat up instantly when her name was called, and looked up to see Iruka. "Oh, hi, Iruka."

"Are you alright? You're sweating heavily," he noted, gently stroking her sticky fur.

"Yeah... bad dream."

"I'm sure it wasn't too bad," he reassured, not wanting to press. "Come on, Sasuke's outside." She jumped up and began to held for the door. "Get back here."

"But-"

"Not just yet, Miaka," he pulled out a box. "I got this for you." he opened the box to reveal a white collar with a single gem in the center.

"Iruka-"

"It's okay. You need a nice collar."

"But-"

"No buts," he laughed, putting the collar on her. "Besides, I think it makes you look like a lady. Go meet Sasuke."

Miaka nodded, then ran out of the room and into the living room.

"There you are Miaka," Kakashi said with a smile.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked immediately.

"In the kitchen."

Miaka nodded to the response, then trotted to the room.

Sasuke was sitting there listening to Naruto drone on and on about how he should take good care of Miaka or Naruto would hurt him really bad.

Miaka chuckled then walked over and picked the kitten up by his scruff. "Naruto, why are you bugging Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled softly at Miaka's appearance. "It was actually quite amusing. He told me that if I hurt in anyway I had to answer to him."

"Naruto, I think I can handle myself," she laughed, putting down the kitten and nuzzling him.

"But, nee-chan-"

"I know you're just trying to help, but you-" she stopped and turned the balcony door. "Naruto, go to the bedroom."

"Why-"

"NOW!"

Naruto pinned his ears back, but did as Miaka said.

"Miaka-"

"Stay put Sasuke," she walked to the door and opened it, and all Sasuke heard was, "I thought I told you to stay away."

"Oh, come now, Miaka. I can't stay away for very long."

"How about I castrate you and we'll see if you can't stay away?" her voice snarled.

Sasuke stood immediately and ran to the door, drawing Kakashi's attention.

"Sai, I'm warning you-"

"Is that your mate?" the black cat growled, glaring at Sasuke.

"Yeah. So what?" Miaka snapped. "Your business is with me, since you're in my territory."

"Miaka, let me handle this-" Sasuke said.

"NO!" she roared, and Sasuke backed down. She turned back to Sai. "Five seconds."

"Where's Naruto?"

"Four seconds."

"Come on. You can't protect him forever."

"Three seconds."

"Have it your way," Sai sneered, then launched at Miaka.

Miaka spun gracefully out of the way, then launched at the black tom as he spun and ran towards her. Her claws dug into his face, and her teeth sunk into and ear ass they rolled towards the edge of the balcony.

Sai rolled so he was on top, but didn't stay there as Miaka kicked him off of her and the balcony, then followed with a feral growl.

"MIAKA?!" Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka screamed as all three ran to the railing and watched as Miaka fought with the alley Hybrid.

She lashed at him again with her claws, and he dove for her throat. With a quick head butt he was on his back, and her teeth were gripping his throat.

"Leave. And **never** come back," she snarled.

"Fine. You win."

Miaka backed off, and Sai stood and ran off. Miaka shook herself, then leapt up to the balcony railing, her silver fur soaked in both her blood and Sai's.

"Miaka-" Iruka began.

"Don't start Iruka. He was after Naruto. I wasn't about to let him take him," Miaka snapped, jumping down and walking into the house.

Sasuke ran after and began licking a scratch she had on her head. "Miaka, you should have let me handle it."

"It's my territory, Sasuke; I have to defend it."

They both sighed, then muttered, "Mondays suck."

* * *

**Wow, I made them sound like Garfield didn't I? Yeah, Miaka is like Garfield and hates Mondays. she tends to have major mood swings on Monday.**

**Review please!**

**LUV, Rayen**


	15. Chapter 12:Emotion Landslide

**Chapter 12 is finally here! This chapter is kinda a song fic chapter. The song is Landslide, by the Dixie Chicks. You can listen to it as you read. Go to and search Landslide Dixie Chicks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Landslide. I only own this plot line and all oc's.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Emotion Landslide

* * *

_I took my __love__ and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down_

* * *

Miaka was getting more irritable by the hour. It had all started when she slipped off of the counter in the kitchen. Iruka, of course, had panicked, until she snarled at him. Just snarled. No words in the snarl; she just... **snarled**. Then, thinking maybe she was missing Sasuke, he called Kakashi and asked him to bring Sasuke over. That didn't go so well. The fight never happened when they first met, happened. She ripped the flap of Sasuke's ear and he pulled a mouthful of hair out of her tail. Kakashi took Sasuke to the breeding center while Iruka tried to reason with what seemed like a PMSing female Hybrid.

* * *

_Oh, mirror in the sky  
__What is love__  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life_

* * *

"Sasuke, why did you attack Miaka?" Kakashi asked the Hybrid who sat sulking in the front seat of this car.

"She didn't smell right..." he sighed. "I didn't realize it was her until I bit her..."

"What do you mean?!" Kakashi snapped, turning to look at the cat even though he was driving. "You knew it was her! You've seen her! Scent has nothing to do with it-"

"SHE SMELLED LIKE A FUCKING HUMAN!!!"

Kakashi felt like he'd been slapped and he barely swerved around a Toyota Camry that was slowing down.

Sasuke slowly stood up and glared at his human. "You know something Kakashi and I want to know-"

Kakashi's cell rang, and he answered it quickly. "Uh-huh-" his eyes widened. "WHAT?!" it was a few more seconds before he said anything else. "Okay, calm down. Take deep breaths. Okay. Now repeat that." he listened intently for three minutes. "Alright. I'll be there soon."

"Who was that?" Sasuke snapped.

"Iruka. Naruto's acting up, and he thinks that he might be sick or something."

Sasuke calmed down for the moment. "Oh."

* * *

_Well, Ive been afraid of changing cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
Im getting older too  
Well..._

* * *

"Nothing's wrong with him, Iruka. He just has a small stomach ache," Kakashi sighed, as he stroked the kitten's head.

"Well with what ever's wrong with Miaka and that, I guess I kinda panicked..." Iruka sighed.

"It's understandable," the breeder sighed. "Speaking of Miaka-"

All of a sudden, a loud scream came from the direction of Iruka's bathroom. And the one thing that made both humans move quickly, was this.

The scream... was **human**.

* * *

_Well, Ive been afraid of changing cause I built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
Im getting older, too  
Well Im getting older too_

* * *

Sasuke paced in his bedroom, trying to figure out how to apologize to Miaka about that morning.

_I shouldn't have just attacked... I should have just waited... Miaka wasn't feeling well right? That would mean that Iruka would be handling her a lot trying to figure out what's wrong. I mean... He's always worried about her and Naruto..._ Sasuke thought, pacing in his room. _But... it didn't smell like Iruka ... I've been around him enough to know that. It smelt like a totally different human._

The front door opened and closed, then opened again and closed again. Curiosity took hold and he walked out, leaping to his perch on the window sill to look, and blinked.

Kakashi was helping a young girl, maybe eighteen years old, out of his car, and Iruka was hovering. The girl was wrapped in a blanket, and it seemed like she had nothing underneath. Her hair was a beautiful polished silver-

_Polished silver?_ Sasuke stood on the sill, and squinted in order to get a better look. He focused on the girl's face. They were the same color as her hair, with tarnished silver tear-streams flowing back into her hairline. His heart pounded._ No... No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! It can't be!_

He leapt from the sill, ran out the door and stood in the way. He looked up at the human girl and stared at her face.

She stared right back, her silver eyes watering as she did. The long locks of hair hid her facial markings that now looked like tattoos on her human face. Her body shook with a sob, and she broke the eye contact.

Sasuke couldn't find his voice to speak for several minutes. Iruka and Kakashi stood beside the girl for the entire time, and suddenly the sky ripped open and it began pouring down rain.

Kakashi spoke first. "Come on, we need to get out of the rain." he gently shoved Sasuke inside with his foot, and led the girl inside with Iruka right behind him.

Sasuke followed silently, and when Kakashi had her sit down on the couch, he leapt up into the girl's lap and laid down. He swallowed hard, and then whispered, "Miaka?"

* * *

_So, take this __love__ and take it down  
Year and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe  
Well maybe  
Well maybe the landslide will bring you down _

* * *

**A/N: Hey I'll need some help later on. Please be on the look out for any requests for ideas on my other stories, and then shoot me a message or put something in the review for this story! KK?**

**KK, Rayen is checking out!**


	16. Chapter 13:Rain

**Chapter 13. Sasuke is going to be a little out of character I think, but it's all part of the story... Kk? Oh, and it will be little mushy. Sorry...**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!**

**I like everyone's comments, but ever since Dupel sent me a not very polite flame, I have decide that anyone who thinks that I should just go jump off a bridge, should go do so yourself. Otherwise, keep such comments to yourself, and before you judge the story, please read all the chapters. Dupel was foolish enough to read only Who's What, the Prologue, and Chapter 1. this is for all stories.**

**Disclaimer: I hate having to tell you guys this over and over again. NO, I do not own Naruto.**

**XXX **_XXX _XXX XXX **_XXX _**_XXX _**XXX ****_XXX_**

Chapter 13

Rain

_**XXX **XXX _XXX XXX **_XXX _**_XXX _**XXX **_**XXX**_

_Why does it always rain when things go wrong? --Unknown_

**XXX **_XXX _XXX XXX **_XXX _**_XXX _**XXX ****_XXX_**

Sasuke stared up as Miaka closed her eyes, covered her face with her hands, and began sobbing. After a few minutes, he stood and rubbed against her in a comforting gesture. It was all he could do. He wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure if that would help like it normally did. After all... now she was human.

"Miaka ... it'll be okay," he mewed softly, rubbing his head against her hands.

"Sasuke... there's something wrong with me!" she sobbed. "I shouldn't turn into a human... why did I?!"

"Hush..." he soothed. As much as he wanted to panic, he didn't. Miaka was upset enough... he didn't need to add to it. "I'll ask Kakashi..."

Kakashi, who had been getting some of Anko's less revealing clothes froze as he neared the couch. He quickly regained his composure and handed the clothes to Miaka.

"Kakashi."

He sighed as Sasuke stated his name extremely firmly but also extremely angrily. "Office."

The black Hybrid leapt off of the couch and trotted to said room and glared Kakashi who was walking very slowly.

_He's gonna freak..._

_**XXX **XXX _XXX XXX **_XXX _**_XXX _**XXX **_**XXX**_

_Raindrops are angels' tears.--Unknown_

_**XXX **XXX _XXX XXX **_XXX _**_XXX _**XXX **_**XXX**_

Sasuke sat in the corner as he watch Kakashi trying to tell Miaka how to act until she went into the next stage of this whole process of transformations. The Uchiha Hybrid was extremely confused, and he was not liking it. **AT ALL.** His beautiful, wonderful mate was human, and now he couldn't display his affections properly without terrifying all mankind.

He was afraid of losing her. And that was the one thing he couldn't stand. The one thing he refused to take laying down. But... how could he control her? How could he hold onto her when she was no longer like him?

Miaka nodded to something Kakashi said, then stood and walked over to Sasuke. He didn't notice, until her hand stroked him from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. He purred, then looked up at her as she smiled down at him sadly.

"Miaka ..." he whispered.

"I love you Sasuke. And I always will. No matter what happens," she replied, picking him up and holding him tightly to her chest, then burying her face in his fur.

Sasuke felt his heart leap as she did so, and he nuzzled her cheek as she held him.

"I love you too, Miaka. No matter what you look like," he whispered.

She held him and he rest his head on her should, their universal way of being there for each other, and not caring what the world thought. Because it was their lives, and the world didn't have a right to butt in. Who knows, maybe the whole human thing wouldn't last that long.

**XXX **_XXX _XXX XXX **_XXX _**_XXX _**XXX ****_XXX_**

_Some people get tired of the Rain. Some people don't get tired of the rain.--Tanya Tucker_

**XXX **_XXX _XXX XXX **_XXX _**_XXX _**XXX ****_XXX_**

Three weeks went by, and the rain just seemed to pour harder. Kakashi let Miaka stay at his house, so Anko couldn't say Kakashi was loaning her clothes to strangers. Sasuke was a little better about the whole transformation thing by now, and Miaka had gotten over her problem of walking on two feet. However, whenever she went outside to do something, she was always being hit on by human men, went angered both her and Sasuke.

Sasuke also became her constant companion, so much so that she slept in his room, with him on her chest most days so she knew he was there. She'd go to sleep stroking him, and wake up to him purring rhythmically over her heart.

One particular night, Sasuke's slumber was disturbed when Miaka started moving in her sleep, the result of a nightmare.

"Miaka?" he mewled softly, reaching his paw forward to touch her face.

She twisted away, then groaned as if in pain. Sasuke patted her face with his paw, trying to wake her up without startling her. It didn't work, so he got off her chest, and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Miaka shot up with a jolt, her body now glistening with sweat. She panted heavily, and shook her head in attempt to get rid of the horrifying images that had raced through her head moments before.

"Miaka?"

She turned her head to see Sasuke staring at her worriedly.

"I'm fine. It's just a nightmare."

"Miaka, something's bugging you."

"It's nothing, Sasuke," she sighed, laying back down.

"Since when?" he asked, mewling softly.

"Since now," was the curt reply, and he decided to drop the subject.

Sasuke jumped back onto her chest, and curled up so it looked as if nothing had happened. But he knew something was wrong. He knew that his mate was hurting, and that the nightmare was something she was afraid of. But he did not press. Miaka would tell him when she was ready.

**XXX **_XXX _XXX XXX **_XXX _**_XXX _**XXX ****_XXX_**

_Raindrops fall on the roses, and give them their own little diamond.--Unknown_

**_XXX _**_XXX _XXX XXX _**XXX **XXX _**XXX _XXX_**

**Chapter 13. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short, but don't worry. More coming soon!**

**I hope you all remembered to read my notice at the top. If not read now before you review.**


	17. My Deepest Appoligies

My deepest appoligies to all of you who enjoy this story. I am sad to say the computer I had been writing this on has crashed, and I have come a grinding halt in ideas for it. I have lost all of the wonderful ideas I had for this story, and now I fear that if I dare to continue I will only ruin it for all of you. but. if you truly want to see more added to this story... perhaps you all can help by submitting ideas. or you could even write out the next chapt- *clue idea face* I-DE-AAA! I challenge all of you who love this story and want more for it to write a chapter or a part of one to be chapter 14. reread the previous chapters to help you and then send them to me. I WILL credit you. and even if you just give me an idea I love, you will STILL get credit.

I love you all and I miss writing for you guys. hopefully new stuff will be writen soon.

Ja'ne!

Rayen


End file.
